Lamborghini Murciélago Coupé
The''' Lamborghini Murciélago''' is an Italian supercar built from 2001 through 2010 to replace the Lamborghini Diablo line at the time. The Murciélago model was regularly updated and reproduced in numerous trims as well differing variants similar to its predecessor models. The name 'Murciélago' stems from a fighting bull that survived 24 sword strokes during a brave fight in an arena but later had its life spared. Murciélago (6.2) The 2001 - 2005 Lamborghini Murciélago was powered by a mid-mounted 6.2L V12 producing 573 bhp. It was the first Lamborghini to be developed under the aegis of Audi. The car has folding mirrors, an adjustable spoiler and side scoops that opened automatically to attain extra cooling airflow. Reviewers claim that the Murciélago provides more space than the Diablo. 'Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2' The 6.2 Murciélago is available both to the cops and to the racers. 'Need for Speed: Most Wanted' Most Wanted players praise the Murciélago's top speed and acceleration. Its heavy weight may be useful for pursuits but it also suffers from understeer. 'Need for Speed: Carbon' The 6.2 has the same performance traits as seen in Most Wanted although the stock version of the car uses a new engine sound. Wolf will drive a Murciélago upon the player unlocking the Silverton area of Palmont City in Need for Speed: Carbon. LP 640 The 2006 - 2010 built Lamborghini Murciélago LP 640 was a revised version of its predecessor. The 6.2 litre V12 was increased in displacement producing 640 hp, hence the name. LP is the abbrevation for longitudinale posteriore, the engine's position. The LP640 also received a revised six ratio gearbox, as well as a larger oil radiator and intake in order to meet the thermal requirements of the new V12. 'Need for Speed: Carbon' The LP 640 is slightly faster than a stock 6.2 Murciélago. It is not purchaseable in career mode and can be unlocked via reward card for quick race only. When unlocked, players can choose between a black or silver LP640. 'Need for Speed: ProStreet' In ProStreet the LP 640 is greatly recommended for Speed events, because of its high top speed. 'Need for Speed: Undercover' As seen in previous titles, the LP 640 can reach high top speed. It also has improved grip, but for the sacrifice of an slightly lowered acceleration. 'Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010)' Hot Pursuit introduced a police version of the LP 640, which can take corners as well as the racer LP 640. The main downside of the performance of both cars is the somewhat weak acceleration. Different to previous titles, the LP 640 utilizes a new engine sound, which is shared by the Lamborghini Reventón. 'Shift Series' The Murcielago is noted for its top speed, acceleration and braking capabilites. Most Shift players also praise the controllability of the car, thanks to its AWD system. In Need for Speed: Shift and Shift 2 Unleashed, the Murciélago also received a new engine sound. Strangely enough, the top speed and overall performance of the car will be reduced when it is equipped with a Works Conversion kit in Shift 1. The Shift 2 version of the LP 640 is said to perform equally, though it is only available in the Limited Edition of the game. 'Need for Speed: World' Need for Speed: World introduced the LP 640 on May 27, 2011 as SpeedBoost purchaseable Tier 3 car. It was one of the first Tier 3 cars to outperform the BMW M3 GTR in any performance aspect. The World community also praise its powerful nitrous and perfect start boost, though it loses to the 911 GT3 RS in terms of handling. The Murciélago suffers from massive oversteer after performing jumps, collisions, and turning at high speed. The Cop Edition LP 640 was added to the game on June 14, 2011, which featured a push bumper, police livery, BBS rims and Race Tuned performance parts. Unlike the Silvia Touge Cop Edition, it doesn't have functional police lights. The Treasure Hunter Edition has been available since January 6, 2011. Similar to its Cayman S Tier 2 counterpart, it can unveil any gem displayed on the map during a Treasure Hunt session. Additionally, the car is equipped with Race Improved Gromlen performance parts. After a big request by the Need for Speed: World community the Lamborghini Murciélago LP 640 went IGC on January 25th 2012 for 2.500.000 Cash with an Level 50 Restriction. LP 650-4 Roadster The 2009 Lamborghini Murciélago LP 650-4 Roadster was a limited series of 50 models based on the LP 640 Roadster. Notable for the LP 650-4 is the increased engine output (641 bhp) of the 6.5 litre V12 and its unique exterior paint with a combination of gray and orange. 'Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010)' Performance-wise it is almost identical to the LP 640, but weights also more. The car can be added to the game for free, after applying patch #2. LP 670-4 SV The 2009 - 2011 Lamborghini Murciélago LP 670-4 SuperVeloce was the most powerful and the last model of the Murciélago series. After 12 years, the SuperVeloce (SV) name was first utilized again by the Murciélago. In contrast to the LP 640, the LP 670-4 SV weighs 100 kg (220 lbs) less, as some parts of the car were replaced by carbon fibre material such as front/rear fenders and even the casing of third brake light. The weight reduction was also achieved by replacing the previously used moveable rear spoiler with a fixed carbon fibre one and the use of a lighter exhaust system. Besides that, the LP 670 produces more power than any other production Murcielago by updating intake system and valve timing. 'Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010)' Compared to the LP 640, the LP 670-4 SV is slightly faster and more durable in pursuits, but is unlocked at a later stage of the game. The LP 670-4 was offically confirmed to appear in the game on August 26, 2010 as Hot Pursuit Car of the Day. 'The Run' October 3, 2011 saw the official confirmation of the LP 670-4 SV to appear in The Run. It was featured in Car Reveal Wrap-Up #13 along with the Pagani Huayra and V12 Vantage. Stats Gallery 6.2 Murciélago File:NFSHP2_Car_-_Lamborghini_Murciélago.jpg|Murciélago in the PS2 version of Hot Pursuit 2 File:NFSHP2_Car_-_Lamborghini_Murciélago_NFS.jpg|NFS Edition Murciélago in the PS2 version of Hot Pursuit 2 File:NFSHP2_Car_-_Pursuit_Murciélago.jpg|Murciélago Police Car in the PS2 version of Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2. File:NFSHP2_Car_-_Lamborghini_Murciélago_PC.jpg|Murciélago in Hot Pursuit 2 File:NFSHP2_Car_-_Lamborghini_Murciélago_NFS_PC.jpg|NFS Edition Murciélago in Hot Pursuit 2 File:NFSHP2_Car_-_Pursuit_Murciélago_PC.jpg|Murciélago Police Car in Hot Pursuit 2 File:Car28.jpg|Murciélago in Most Wanted File:Murcielagocarbon.jpg|Murciélago in Carbon File:Nfs062.jpg|Wolf's Murciélago in Carbon LP 640 File:Lp640carbon.jpg|The Murciélago LP640 in the PS2, PS3, Xbox, Xbox 360, Gamecube, Wii, and PC versions of Need for Speed: Carbon. File:LamborghiniMurcielagoLP640.jpg|The Murciélago LP640 in the PS3, Xbox 360 and PC versions of Need for Speed: ProStreet. Lamborghini Murciélago LP640 in NFS Undercover.jpg|The Murciélago LP640 in the PS3, Xbox 360 and PC versions of Need for Speed: Undercover Lamborghini murcielago lp640 nfs world.jpg|The Lamborghini Murciélago LP640 in Need for Speed: World. File:20110517_nfsw_blog_murcielago_cop_730x389.jpg|Cop Edition Murciélago in Need for Speed: World. Nfs world lamborghini murcielago treasure hunter.jpg|Treasure Hunter Edition Murciélago in Need for Speed: World. File:Murcielago640_1_CARPAGE.jpg|The Murciélago LP640 in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit. File:Lambo_Murcielago_640_2_924x519.jpg|The Murciélago LP640 police car in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010). LP 670-4 SV File:Lambo_Murci_670SV_3_924x519.jpg|The Murciélago LP670-4 SV police car in the PS3, Xbox 360 and PC versions of Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010). File:101_0759.jpg|The Murciélago LP 670-4 SV in the Wii version of Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010). File:101_0723.jpg|The Murciélago LP 670-4 SV police car in the Wii version of Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010). Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2 Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Most Wanted Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Carbon Category:Cars in Need for Speed: ProStreet Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Undercover Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Shift Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) Category:Cars in Shift 2 Unleashed Category:Cars Category:Police Vehicles Category:Police Vehicles in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2 Category:Police Vehicles in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) Category:Lamborghini Category:AWD Cars Category:Italian Cars Category:V12 powered Cars Category:500-600 Horsepower Cars Category:600-700 Horsepower Cars Category:Cars in Need for Speed: The Run Category:Boss Cars